Numerous types of cutting boards have been devised to channel liquids away from the food that are released when cutting, for example, wet fruits and vegetables or when cutting poultry and meats that secrete juices. Some of these include special containers into which the juices are funneled. Others simply store the liquids inside the grooves cut into the boards.
Some cutting boards have non-porous surfaces so that they do not trap dirt and bacteria.
Similarly, sieves and colanders are also used in cooking. These devices may be used to drain liquid from cooking ingredients or mixtures. Some colanders are made of silicone material and are flexible, others are made of solid materials such as metals and plastics. None, however, are designed to be used as a cutting surface.
A person preparing food typically must use a cutting board for cutting, then use a colander or sieve to wash and/or clean the ingredients. This process is inefficient because it requires two steps and takes extra time and may lead to a wet countertop from the water and/or juices that drip from the food that is being cut.
Cutting boards, sieves, and colander devised to-date tend to serve a single function. Either they serve as a colander, or a cutting board, but not both. Furthermore, users are forced to cut their meats, and then pour them into a colander that is placed on top of a bowl in order to catch the drippings. This is both inefficient, and increases the amount of cleaning that must be performed with each meal.